Love Me Don't Hate Me Please
by sesshomarulova7
Summary: This is about Tesla and Noitora finding love. It is freaking hard to find love in these two. One, Tesla in WAY too soft for Noitora, and second, Noitora is so freaking hard to write about! He's just too mean. Done with chapter one!XD rated for language
1. Please Don't Cry

"_I don't care anymore! Leave me alone you bastard!" The young woman shouted as she ran down the hall. "Don't be like that…come on Anastasai!" Lord Aizen called as all the espada came out of there rooms._

_Anastasai just ran down the hall and out the front door. Aizen grunted and followed her. He stopped for a second, turned, and said, "Stark! Your in charge while I'm gone, got it?"_

_There was a pause, then the little girl named Lillinette came out and shook her head in a yes motion. "He understands sir. I'll tell him when he wakes up."_

_None of the espada understood why Stark chose the little girl to be his partner. She was annoying and always smiled at everyone. Meaning, she was too nice to be a Fraccion. But, that didn't stop Stark from choosing her._

_Halibel shook her head while Aizen left. She groaned out and the rest of the espada turned to see her leaving into her bedroom. There was a clanging sound as the young woman named Sun-sun came out and went to the kitchen._

_Just then, there was a loud laughing from Stark's room. Lillinette turned and walked backwards for Stark to come out._

_There was a hand on the door and as the espada saw Stark coming out, they realized that he was laughing. He was clutching his side and laughing really hard. "I c-can't s-stop…", Stark tried to say, but his laughing got in the way._

_Szayel was the first to ask. "What the hell is so funny, Stark?"_

_Stark pointed at Halibel's door and slowly said, "H-halibel!" Then, he fell on the ground and turned blue. Lillinette covered her eyes and shook her head._

"_OW! My side! I still can't stop ha!" Stark screamed at the top of his lungs._

_Then, there was music coming from Halibel's room. It was like, "Lil Mama and Avril Lavigne remix! Hey, hey you, you! I don't like your girlfriend. No way, no way! I think you need a new one! Hey hey, you you! I can be your girlfriend!"_

_Sun-sun started singing from the kitchen and Stark laughed even harder. Halibel opened the door and screamed._

"_WHO DID THIS!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Everyone looked, and Stark laughed his hardest. There was green slime on the girl espada's face. It was…mold._

"_AAAAAH!!!!!!" Sun-sun screamed and ran to the farthest espada, which was Szayel._

_Szayel looked at the woman who now stood next to him. But instead of Szayel asking what her problem was, it was Grimmjow. "What the hell is with you screaming at the sight of freaking mold?"_

_Sun-sun's eyes grew huge, her mouth opened wide, and she screamed again. "I HATE MOLD!!!!!!" She screamed again and ran down the hallway. Halibel shook off the mold and went to Stark. "How did you know this was going to fuckin happen?!"_

"_Because Lillinette and Tesla told me!"_

"_Na-ah!" Lillinette's little voice said. She was glaring at Stark and then turned to Noitora._

_Noitora grinned at the small girl with his huge piano teeth. Lillinette took about three steps back and tripped over Stark. Stark wheezed for a second, and then picked Lillinette up before he picked himself up. "I'm done", He told the others before leaving back into his room with Lillinette right behind him._

_Halibel shook her head and went back into her room._

_Noitora's smile faded and he went into his room, to find Tesla doing something to his pillow. Noitora shook his head and slowly asked his servant, "What the fuck are you doing to my pillow?"_

_Tesla didn't even jump. He turned his head and smiled at his boss. Noitora was disgusted at how Tesla acted. He was just too nice and Noitora hated it. "I was sewing it up. There was a huge hole in it."_

_Noitora shook his head and told Tesla, in a dark, creepy voice, "Well, you better not do it again. Or else, you won't see the sun again."_

_Tesla swallowed hard, and shook his head. Noitora turned and walked out of the room. Tesla finished with the pillow and walked back to his own room. He sighed and turned on the song that read his mind and feelings for his master._

"_I hate everything about you! Why do I love you!" Tesla sang as the song ended. This was a borrowed make CD that his friend, Sun-sun had given to him. He had never listened to the other songs, but now he was bored and curious._

_Tesla didn't touch the knob and suddenly, there was a song that made Tesla think about love. He was suddenly bawling like a little kid._

_The song that he was listening to went so beautiful with the background country music, "You lift my feet off the ground, you spin me around! You make me crazier, crazier, crazier!"_

_Tesla sighed as another song came on. "Until the day I die, I spill my heart for you, for you."_

_He clenched his jaw as he thought of Noitora, yet again. None of the other girls even liked him. He was the only one that actually had feelings for Noitora. Tesla laid down on his bad and listened to the sweet music._

_There was yet another pause as another song came on. Tesla loved these songs so much. Sun-sun always was one of Tesla's best friends. He could always count on her so much. She was like a sister to him._

_But, even though Tesla could trust Sun-sun, he hadn't told anyone, not even Sun-sun, that he loved Noitora-sama. He couldn't bring himself to tell anyone. Not even his most trustworthy friend, Sun-sun._

_After a long pause, the a different song started singing. "I think you could do much better than me." Tesla's eyes blurred with tears and he started crying again._

_There was a creak on his bed and he wiped his eyes quickly. Tesla thought he would see Noitora and get beaten, yet again. But, instead of his love, he saw his best friend. Sun-sun's eyes were huge as she touched Tesla's face. With a shock, Tesla remembered that he has forgotten to wipe his cheecks._

_Sun-sun looked up at Tesla and asked the question that Tesla longed to hear from Noitora the most, "Are you okay?"_

_Tesla was about to answer, when the song stopped and another one started playing. "I shouldn't love, but I want to. I just can't turn away."_

_He felt new tears well up in his eyes and started crying again. Sun-sun put her arm around Tesla and kept saying, "Shhhh, it's going to be okay…" But Tesla knew it was never going to be alright._


	2. Tesla No!

Sun-sun held on to Tesla as he cried from the song that was playing. _Why would he cry from this song? Out of all the songs on this disc I gave him, he cries from You Deserve Much Better Than Me by Hinder. I just don't get it. _Sun-sun sighed as she thought and held Tesla closer to herself.

_I'm such a hopeless kid! Noitora-sama will never love me! I'm just chasing a hopeless dream!_ Tesla thought to himself while crying. He felt the hot tears slide down his face as he became aware of Sun-sun holding him closer. She was such a good friend to Tesla.

Finally, after one whole hour of crying, Tesla stopped and one last sob racked his shivering body.

Sun-sun knew not to push Tesla to tell him when he was sad like this. But, she had never seen him cry for more than five minutes. And this crying was something that someone who was dying would have sounded like.

She swallowed hard as she begun to ask Tesla why he was crying. But, as if force stopped her, she couldn't ask him. It was his own life. If he wanted to tell her, then he could tell her. She wouldn't pressure him to tell her.

Tesla took one deep, shivery breath. He looked at her and she smiled back. "Are you okay now?" Sun-sun asked him. He nodded slowly and gulped slightly.

Sun-sun stood up and took Tesla's head in her own. She looked at him and smiled. "Okay, if your okay, I'm going to go. Remember, if you want anything, _anything_, just ask me. Got it?"

Tesla took another deep breath and it seemed to last another hour. He finally let it out and said, "Of course. I'll tell you. It's just not the right time, sorry…" Tesla felt lousy and selfish that he was keeping his _best_ friend, almost like a sister, and he wasn't telling her anything about his life.

She smiled sorrowfully, sighed, and then sat down right beside Tesla. She took his gloved hands in hers and then smiled. "I know your going through some hard times, it's okay. You can tell me anything when your ready to. There's no need to rush anything. I don't care about anything that happens, or makes you feel weird around me. All I care about is that your going to stop these nerve wrecking cries. It's not doing you or me any good. Okay, since I got that out, I want you to go to sleep. Now."

Tesla smiled as she kissed him, a sister kiss, on the top of the forehead. He had no feelings, except a family relationship, towards Sun-sun.

________________________________________________________________________

Tesla slept a good long eight hours, and then was awaken by Noitora screaming at the top of his lungs. He sighed and walked out to his master bedroom. The tall, slender figure of Noitora stomping around could have scared anyone but Tesla.

"Tesla! There you are! I want you to…were you fucking sleeping?" Noitora cut himself off by asking the young boy his question.

Tesla smiled and said, "Yes I was. I had a bad pain in-"

Noitora didn't give a damn about what happened. Tesla was suppose to be awake for _his_ needs. This wasn't called Tesla's kingdom. He got so mad at the young boy that when Tesla said pain, Noitora punched him right in the nose.

Tesla fell to the floor and Noitora laughed loudly at him. Noitora walked out of the room, still laughing.

Tesla just sat there, mortified. He picked himself up. Why had this punch hurt worse than all the other times Noitora-sama had hit him.

He walked out of the room and into the hallway. When Tesla looked again, he saw Noitora talking to Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra looked over Noitora's shoulder to Tesla.

His eyes widened when he saw Tesla's nose. _What the hell happened to that guy? Did Noitora have a crappy day and take it out on his own subordinate._ Ulquiorra thought quietly to himself.

There was a knocking on the door by Tesla and as Tesla turned to see who was knocking on there own door, the other espada came out, as well as Sun-sun and the new sixth espada, Luppi.

"Oh my god! What the fuck happened to you?" Sun-sun almost screamed at Tesla. There was a silence, then of course all the other espada turned their heads and their eyes widened.

Noitora growled to himself as he walked over to where Tesla was. He stood right behind Tesla, as if he was he body guard. "No questions or else." Noitora told them with a menacing smile.

Luppi clearly didn't know Noitora that well, because he cleared his throat and told Noitora, "Well, it looks as though you hurt poor Tesla there."

Noitora gave Luppi a death glare and then smiled, all his piano teeth showing.

"Looks like I have to teach you a lesson!" Noitora shrieked as he brought out his huge sword and through it at Luppi.

Tesla got in the way and there was blood. Noitora's eyes widened as he shouted, "TESLA!"


	3. I Don't Understand

Luppi jumped about three yards back and Nnoitra walked to where his Fraccion lay. Unmoving. Tesla was barley breathing and unconscious.

Ulquiorra walked over and put his hand to Tesla's neck. He stood up while someone whistling came in. Everyone except Ulquiorra stopped dead. There was a slow and steady breathing from where Tesla lay. That's how quiet it was.

"O, ma', what happin' her'?" Gin Ichimaru asked in such a dumbfounded voice that Ulquiorra almost smiled at his stupidity. All the espada looked up and none of them answered. Gin just stood there with his mouth in a little circle. He looked like a blind fool just standing there doing…nothing.

Then, a slam of a door made everyone, except Ulquiorra of course, jump. Nnoitra looked at the door and his eyes widened in fear. Right where the door slammed was someone that anyone would be afraid of.

"Wow, this is a little abnormal and I'm confused. Nnoitra, please make sure you target practice on someone that will not make a mess on my floor. Thank you." Sosuke Aizen said while smiling. His brown eyes glimmered and danced in amusement as he looked from Tesla to Nnoitra. He wanted this to happen, but no one knew why.

When Aizen said that sentence with target practice, Sun-sun automatically stiffened. She was shaking with anger and forgot that Aizen could take her simple life away in less than a second. So, she shouted at him. "You selfish bastard! What the hell is wrong with you!? Do you even care that Nnoitra-sama almost killed Tesla! Now I see why Anastasia freaking ran out of the house!"

Aizen suddenly did something he never did in front of anyone, not even Gin. He frowned.

Luppi tensed. He was waiting for Aizen to kill this stupid, beautiful, sexy girl. Wait! Did he just say beautiful, sexy? Oh my gosh! Was he falling in love with her?

Luppi looked on and tried to erase that thought. But, know that he looked at Sun-sun, he did see the beautifulness. Luppi didn't want Aizen to kill her either.

So, when Aizen was about to raise his hand, Luppi asked him something that made Aizen stop and forget about Sun-sun.

"So, did you get Anastasia back, and how are you two doing?" Luppi asked Aizen in such a pleasant voice, that anyone could think he was trying to kiss butt. But, he wasn't.

Aizen stopped what he was doing and looked at Luppi. His smile crept back onto his horribly happy face. "Yes, I got her back and apologized for my rude behavior", Aizen told Luppi in a happy voice.

While Aizen was distracted, Sun-sun ran over to Tesla and picked him up. She ran around the corner and almost bumped into someone with a black cloak.

_Oh, no…It's a shinigami! What the hell are they doing here?_ Sun-sun thought and immediately backed up until she could see the other Espada.

All the Espada's heads turned to see twenty shinigami entering their corridor. Aizen frowned again and walked over to their leader. He was a very old man with a _long_ white beard.

________________________________________________________________________

Nnoitra's POV

I had to help him. Groaning a little in my head, I went over and grabbed Tesla from the stupid bitch named Sun-sun.

I grunted and went in my own room while Aizen took care of the fucking idiotic shinigami.

Tesla groaned out in agony as I took him. I had to get him fixed up, so I took some of that healing cream Szayel gave every Espada member and rubbed it between my hands.

________________________________________________________________________

My POV (not in the story T_T)

Nnoitra took his creamed hands and rubbed it on Tesla. Tesla moaned out and then stopped quickly. Nnoitra's eyes widened in shock.

His head looked at Tesla and Tesla barely opened his eyes.

Tesla moved into sitting position and stared at Nnoitra in surprise.

He gasped when he realized it was his boss, his love… "I'm so sorry Nnoitra-sama!"

Nnoitra stood up and walked around the room a little. His curled shoes barely touching the ground, barely making any noise. Nnoitra's eye darting around the floor, then coming up and eyeing his fraccion very carefully.

Nnoitra looked down at the ground. The white square's making pictures that only burned in hatred from Nnoitra's eye. White music notes floated up and gently caressed Nnoitra's black midnight hair.

He looked back at Tesla, who was now standing up and trying to move. Nnoitra ran and grabbed his subordinate in one swift, flawless movement.

Tesla moaned from this impact and looked back at Nnoitra.

_What is Nnoitra-sama doing? Is he maybe. . .oh my gosh! Maybe he is going to. . ._


	4. I Can't Believe This Is Happening!

Nnoitra licked his lips at his fraccion. Then he roughly grabbed Tesla's hair.

"AAAAIIIEEEE!" The small blonde boy screamed. Nnoitra only wanted this more. He grabbed Tesla's other arm and pulled him closer. Nnoitra's body moved slowly to something inside his head. Tesla pulled apart from his boss's impact and walked over to the radio.

Tesla squatted in front of the huge electronic radio/CD player and his gloved hand flickered through all the disc's. He licked his lips and went through the CD's one more time.

Nnoitra looked confused and sat down on his bed. Clearly very uncomfortable in this situation. He looked at his fraccion again and scowled. How could he ever think this little boy would love someone as hideous as him. Nnoitra looked at himself in the mirror and then looked back at Tesla. Tesla had a better chance at love then Nnoitra and he knew it.

_Found it!_ Tesla backed away and pressed play. Then he walked back over to Nnoitra and pulled him closer to himself. Nnoitra, clearly confused again, reluctantly agreed to his action.

There was a small pause as a song came on. **(JUST A PART IN THE SONG!!!) **"I hung up the phone tonight. Something happened for the first time. Deep inside it was a rush, what a rush. Cause the possibility that you would ever feel the same away about me. It's just too much, just too much. Why do I keep running from the truth. All I ever think about is you. You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized, and I just got to know. Do you ever think, when you're all alone. All that we can be, where this thing can go. Am I crazy or falling in love. Is it real or just another crush. Do you catch a breath, when I look at you. Are you holding back, like the way I do. Cause I'm tryin', tryin' to walk away. But I know this crush aint' goin' away, goin' away!"

Tesla sang the part to the song as he laid his head gently on Nnoitra's chest. Nnoitra gazed at Tesla and felt him shaking with sobs. Nnoitra then found out why Tesla still stayed with him, he loved him.

Nnoitra opened his mouth, leaned down to the blonde boy, and tilted his chin up. Tesla's eyes glazed with pure love as Nnoitra leaned closer to his mouth. Just when Tesla thought this moment couldn't possibly ruin itself, Nnoitra stopped and ripped himself away from Tesla.

There was an eerie silence as Nnoitra paced back and fourth around the room.

"You can't love me Tesla!" Nnoitra shouted at the blonde boy.

Tesla stopped breathing, and shook his head to clear it. "B-but…yes you can! And yes I can!" Tesla shouted back at his master.

"No! I'll fucking screw you up so bad, you won't be nice anymore!"

"I don't care! I love you! And I know you do too!

Nnoitra blinked and then screamed back at Tesla. "I'm ugly is the only problem! You'll have better luck at love then…me…" Nnoitra said slowly at the end. "Look at these features!" He showed Tesla how skinny and tall he was. He also showed him his huge piano teeth. Then, to see the disgusted look that all the girls showed him, he showed Tesla his long ugly tong.

Tesla merely blinked. Then, he got up, started a different song called Halo by Beyonce, and finally went over to Nnoitra and said clearly and loud, "I don't give a fuck about what you think! You think your ugly? I think you're the most beautiful person I have ever seen in my whole life!"

Nnoitra was immobilized with how much love and fierceness there was in that one sentence. As if to top it off and make it a speech, Tesla grabbed Nnoitra's face and in one swift motion, kissed him.

Nnoitra smiled and thought, _Well, since he loves my tongue, I'll give that to him!_

Nnoitra kissed back roughly and then popped his long tongue in Tesla's soft mouth. Tesla knew that Nnoitra-sama liked pain, so he bit his tongue, then pushed his skinny ass on his bad.

Nnoitra was so amazed by this complete change in Tesla that he grinned like crazy.

Tesla got up off of Nnoitra and said, "I'll be right back. Don't move."

Nnoitra stayed, but not because of Tesla's threat, but because of Tesla's body. When he moved across the floor, his sexy hips swayed to the rhythm of the beautiful music that was playing.

Three minutes later, Tesla came out with just his shirt on. _Just his shirt on._

Nnoitra got up and told him, "Take it off and wait."

Tesla obeyed and in less than a minute, he had his shirt off and Nnoitra had everything off. They got on the bed together. This time, Nnoitra was on top of Tesla.

They made out and caressed each others hair, cheeks, and hips. After some time Nnoitra told his fraccion to hold still and shut up. He took his legs and put them on top of his shoulders.

Tesla was eyeing Nnoitra with lust in his eyes as he realized what his master had planned for this night.

Nnoitra looked at him and said, "Not right now…some other time okay?"

Tesla shook his head in a yes motion. Then, he placed his feet beside Nnoitra and came over to his lips. Nnoitra responded quickly and then kissed him with loving lips. Even though.

________________________________________________________________________

Tesla's POV

Even though Nnoitra's lips were huge, I still managed to kiss him.

I pulled away and told him the words I longed to here from him. "I love you…Nnoitra…"

His indigo colored eye swept all over my face. He smiled, not crazy, but loving and whispered. "I love you too…Tesla…I mean Love…"


End file.
